Ese tono de sorpresa
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Pequeña viñeta de un momento aleatorio en la vida del matrimonio Weasley-Granger disfrutando con Rose de una tarde en el parque. Disclaimer: el Romione no es lo mío.


Hermione estaba buscando cambio en su monedero para pagar los helados que la pequeña Rose se había empeñado a comprar. Ya era demasiado tarde para tomar helado pero como siempre, Ron no se había podido negar a esa carita que Rose ponía cada vez que quería algo. Y ella no podía negarse a Ron cuando era él quien la miraba así.

La castaña no sabía cómo o cuándo había aprendido Rose aquello pero por más que había intentado que su pequeña de rizos naranjas dejara de hacerlo, en el fondo sabía que era una causa perdida. Sonrió amablemente al heladero dejando el cambio sobre la barra del llamativo puesto.

Hermione estaba bastante segura de que a Rose le había apetecido helado porque desde la vista periférica que le daban los hombros de su padre había atisbado la bandera amarilla de la caseta. El amarillo era el color favorito de Rose.

Sonrió al recordar como Luna, cuando coincidían de nuevo en Londres y ella tenía un hueco libre para irse a tomar un té, se pasaba todo el rato llenando el cabello de Rose de pequeñas florecitas amarillas. Luego había sido un infierno para desenredarlas de sus rizos pero las risas de su pequeña eran lo más importante.

Miró más adelante, donde estaban Ron y Rose mirando unos pájaros del jardín botánico. Echó una pequeña carrera para llegar a su lado.

—Papi, ¿y este pájaro que es?

Rose señaló a un colorido loro. Ron miró a Hermione buscando su apoyo, la castaña simplemente rodó los ojos y le señaló un cartel con una imagen del ave. Su marido le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso es un lorito guayabero, princesa.

Rose se rio cuando el animal voló hacia las rejas de la jaula, quedando casi a la altura de sus ojos. Hermione instintivamente se movió evitando que el animal se acercase más pero se fijó en que la cancela estaba bien cerrada.

—¡Wow! ¡Canto sabes papá! ¿Y ese oto?

Hermione vio como la cara de Ron se llenaba de orgullo al poder sorprender a su hija. Rose era lo mejor que había hecho según él. Hermione no quería que llegara el día en el que ya no pudiera sorprenderla pues sabía que eso rompería el corazón de su pelirrojo en mil pedazos.

Ron siguió la mano de su hija para ver que pájaro señalaba, siempre le gustaba demostrarle que ella sabía tanto como Hermione. Menos de matemáticas, de eso siempre se encargaría Hermione.

Ron se fijó en el animalillo que había llamado la atención de Rose. Aquello ya no era un loro pero para su Rose aún no había diferencia. Esta vez Ron sabía que pajarillo era sin tener que mirar el cartel.

—Eso es un petirrojo, mi vida.

—¿Pelirrojo, como nosotros? ¿Yo podré voar como un pelirrojo?

—Cariño, petirrojo con "T" de tetera.

—Hablar es difísil, mami. ¿Y yo podré ser aguna un petirrojo?

—Muy bien cariño, esa es mi chica sabelotodo.

Rose sonrió tapándose la cara. Hermione no sabía decir a quien de los dos se parecía más, algunas veces tenía cosas que era como si Ron volviera a ser un niño y luego se sorprendía viéndose a sí misma en ella cuando tenía tres años.

—Claro que podrás, princesa. En cuanto tu madre me dejé comprar una escoba, te entrenaré para que seas la mejor guardiana. ¡Te coronarán como reina, como hicieron conmigo!

Hermione corrió a taparle la boca a su marido.

—¡Ron, el Secreto! Los muggles no vuelan en escobas, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Hermione sintió como las comisuras de los labios de Ron se elevaban formando una sonrisa a pesar de estar cubierta por su mano. Había una chispa de diversión que ella conocía bien ya.

Ron se lanzó a sus labios dándole un cortito beso.

—Ya estarás siempre hay tú para recordármelo.

—Puaj...que agco. Papi, bájame, quero ir a jugar al parque.

—Está bien , Rosie. Pero quédate donde podamos verte.

—Sí, papi. Mami, ¿puedes vinir a culumpiarme?

—Claro que sí, bebé. Ronald, espérame en ese banco.

—¿Vas a querer que te bese como aquella vez que nos escapamos de tus padres?

—¡Ronald, delante de la niña no! De verdad, con que hombre he ido a acabar yo.

—Pues con el mejor de todos ellos, ¿con cuál sino?

Hermione rodó los ojos tomando a Rose de la mano. La niña comenzó a pegar saltos queriendo llegar cuanto antes al parque para estar con el resto de niños. Rose era bastante sociable pero ni ella ni Ron podían dedicarle tanto tiempo como les gustaría por sus carreras. La castaña atesoraba estos momentos con su familia como oro. Quizás podría proponerle darle un hermanito a Rose, su carrera política en el Ministerio estaba un poco estancada por lo que podría darse un tiempo para los suyos. Lo hablaría con él esta noche, cuando Rose ya estuviera dormida.

—Cariño, no cojas cosas del suelo. ¡Te puedes poner mala!

—Pero mira que puma más bonita, ¡estoy seura de que a papi le va a gustar!

Hermione miró la pluma verde que su hija tenía en las manos. ¿Por qué iba a gustarle eso a Ron? Había veces que no llegaba a comprender del todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Rose.

—Rosie, ¿por qué le quieres dar esa pluma a papá?

—Ummm...poque se pone felis cando pongo tono de sopresa, como cando el lorito.

Hermione se quedó fría mirando como su pequeña jugueteaba con la pluma. Rose había sido más lista que cualquiera de ellos dos, se había burlado de ellos con esa inocencia propia de un niño. Miró por detrás de su hombro para encontrarse con Ron sonriendo como un bobo cayéndosele la baba por Rose.

Hermione sonrió. Se guardaría para ella misma que su preciosa niña ya sabía de que pie cojeaba su marido, lo importante para ella no era solo la sonrisa de Rose, sino también la de Ron. Se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas por prestarle atención a lo que no era prioritario.

—Rosie, cariño, tu sigue haciendo a papi feliz con tu tono de sorpresa, ¿me lo prometes?

Rose dejó de jugar con la pluma para mirar a su madre.

—Caro, ¿le puedo dar la pluma a papi?

—Pero, ¿no querías ir a los columpios?

—Eso despés. Quero que papi sonría de nevo. Pero si os dais un beso, no miro.

Hermione vio como su hija se alejaba hasta llegar al banco donde Ronald se había sentado. Rose pegó un pequeño saltito para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Su vestido amarillo tenía una mancha de chocolate pero lo que Hermione no podía evitar pensar en lo que su niña había dicho. ¿De quién habría aprendido a usar ese tono de sorpresa?


End file.
